


I was Transported Into Another Dimension After Getting Fired from My Job, but Now I Work for the Evil Demon King as an Experimental Guinea Pig and I Don't Know Which Reality is Worse

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demons, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gift Work, Heaven & Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Isekai, Love Triangles, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Pop Culture, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisoo Yeong is devastated when she gets laid-off from her job—so devastated, that she ends up crying herself to sleep that night. However, when she awakens she finds herself in the arms of a handsome stranger...who happens to be the King of the Underworld. It’s then that Jisoo realizes that she is no longer living her own life; instead, she seems to have traded places with someone named Roslynn van Brielle. Will she be able to escape the tyrannical claws of the Demon King, or will she grow attached to her new home and those who live alongside her?
Relationships: Original Demon Character(s)/Original Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Non-Human Character(s)/Original Human Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday lol

As the door slammed shut in her face, all Jisoo could do was stare into the box of belongings in her hands, flabbergasted. She had been well aware of the fact that her company was losing profits rapidly, but that was exactly the reason she began putting in more hours and working overtime—frankly, she felt betrayed. To have been fired after giving her heart and soul up to the company felt like a stab in the back.

“Jisoo!”

She broke from her thoughts and spun around to locate the owner of the voice; her eyes met with those of her friend and coworker, Jee Han.

”You got laid off?!” Jee scanned through box in her hands, as well as the paling of her face from the news; sure enough, she had gotten laid off.

”Yeah. It’s too bad, really. I could’ve done some great things.” Jisoo spoke lightheartedly and poked fun at the situation, but the energy in her emerald-coated eyes and usually-confident posture was different—so much so that Jee could only sling his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the elevator.

”Are you gonna be alright?”

”Of course I am. I’ll just find another job and do it better than this one.”

Jee’s eyebrows knit together with growing concern as the elevator dinged and opened; the two stepped in and he pressed the button for the ground floor. “You’re always welcome to stay with me if you need it. I know it’s tough, with your landlord and all.”

”I can manage.” Jisoo grinned at him and shifted the weight of the box in her hands; she appreciated the offer, she truly did, but it just wasn’t her style to rely on others for things she should be working for with her own ability. Maybe it was a strange or stupid philosophy, but it was one Jisoo Yeong lived by.

”Do you want me to walk you to your car?” Jee asked, brushing past the mass of people waiting to flood onto the elevator after them.

Jisoo shook her head. “Nope. I’m good, Jee. Promise.”

”Right.... I’ll come check up on you tomorrow then, okay? I wish I could be there for you, but work is still work.” He pulled up his sleeve to check the wristwatch wrapped around his pale flesh and then looked back up at her with nothing but pity. “I’m really sorry, Ji.”

She was disgusted, for a moment, but pushed the feeling down. He wasn’t looking down on her, he was just worried; nonetheless, she hated being pitied. “Don’t be. You should focus on yourself. I look forward to your visit then!” Jisoo turned her back on him before either of them could hesitate—she wanted to hurry home before she broke down in the middle of the road somewhere.

She wasn’t weak, not one bit, but even then she couldn’t help wanting to scream and cry and kick a hole in the wall. It was unfair, every single bit of it. 

Just how was she supposed to find a new job in time to pay her rent? She only had a few days left and there was no way in hell her demon landlord would let her off the hook. She would be kicked out for sure.

Jee Han had been nice enough to offer shelter, but again Jisoo would not take him up on that. She would not be pitied; the feeling was already enough to make her want to vomit, if she wasn’t already going to just from being laid off in general.

”Oh, Jisoo,” she muttered to herself, the soft click of her heels echoing through the lot, “we’re really in it now.”


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn’t remember much, but within her thoughts Jisoo felt surrounded in a sense of calm and contentment. Her body felt light, as if it were floating through the sky—there, she was safe. She didn’t worry, or even bat a single eyelash at just _why_ she was feeling so at ease within herself despite everything that had happened.

”...soo.”

In fact, the more she pushed herself to try and think, the more she began to fall back into relaxation and just let go of it all.

”Jisoo.”

So then, why was her name echoing so loudly within her mind? It felt painful and was dragging her away from her inner peace.

”Jisoo Yeong!”

Jisoo’s eyes snapped open. They were red and puffy from previous events and suddenly she remembered; after getting home last night, she had drowned all of her sorrows in what little booze she had and then passed out after bawling like a newborn child. She recoiled at the embarrassing memory, but shook it off after taking notice of her surroundings.

She didn’t seem to be _anywhere_ , really. Her bed was right there under her where it had been the night before, but all of the other scenery had warped into a bluish-purple hue that bled into itself each direction she faced. Panic set into her mind and heart, her palms clenching the bed sheets for dear life now that she could clearly identify the ringing in her head as a hangover.

“Hello?” She dared to call out, her eyes widening as the reverberations of her voice appeared physically throughout this ‘room’ like water ripples in a pond. “Is anyone there?”

Whether or not she had expected someone to actually step out of the hazy colors, Jisoo began to see a figure form right in front of her very eyes—the person seemed otherworldly (that is, if everything else hadn’t already been making Jisoo feel like she had been doped up on some new drug without her knowing) and held themself proudly.

”Jisoo Yeong,” they spoke, their form nothing more than a blurry outline of a human with glowing yellow eyes that struck fear into her core, “you have been selected for a very important research project. While we are currently not able to disclose the details of this project, we hope you will cooperate peacefully.”

”...Huh?”

”You are currently no longer in your own world,” they continued. “This plane of existence is one that lies between yours and the next. However, you will soon be transported into the underworld for an undetermined amount of time. It is your duty to do your best within the position given to you there. We all wish you the best.”

Well, that was it. Jisoo heaved out a tired and awkward laugh, holding her forehead as if she was falling apart by the skin. She had to be going crazy; that was the only option aside from somehow getting so sick from alcohol that she induced herself into some crazy drug-like experience that now she would find herself questioning even later in life. “You’re kidding,” she muttered after a moment, running her fingers through thick, tangled brown locks. “You’ve gotta be joking, I’m going crazy. None of this makes sense! What are you suddenly going on about?! Actually, scratch that— _who_ are you? _What_ are you?!”

The figure shifted slightly, seeming to have folded its hands together. “I know you are scared and confused. This is all sudden to you, but we promise that we will not let any real harm come to you. We are watching over you, now and for the rest of time.”

Although she had opened her mouth to protest once more, a sharp pain hit the side of her head and Jisoo began to feel dizzy; it would be hard to tell whether the room was spinning and collapsing from her own pain or whatever crazy hallucination she had been having. There was not a moment to think about it, however, when her vision began to fade out and the comfort of her blankets enveloped her once more.


End file.
